


Trick or Treat

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candy, Gen, Halloween, Isolation, Spaceships, Trick or Treating, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Cain decides to introduce Petunia to Halloween on their spaceship.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)





	Trick or Treat

After the fall into the wormhole, Cain had lost any perception of time. He could only assume it was around fall back home, and in light of the festive feeling he had, he decided to teach Petunia about Halloween. Of course, being stuck on a space shuttle made going door to door rather difficult, so he figured he would need to make several modifications for the little girl.

“It’s simple,” he murmured, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to her. He pulled a candy out of his pocket, smiling gently. “All you have to do is find all the candy. I will hide it, and you will find it. Any that you find are yours.”

The little girl was already reaching out for the candy in his hand eagerly with a small smile. No matter how much he wanted her to have it, he pulled it away, shaking his head. “No, not yet. Wait for tomorrow.” He stood, ruffling her hair gently as she let out a soft whine. Petunia still didn’t speak much to him, a few words when necessary, but she understood what he was saying and how he treated her as his little sister.

Putting the piece back in his pocket, he moved away to start to plan where he would put the candies.

**.** **.** **.**

The next day, all the treats were hidden, Cain staying up that night while Petunia slept. It reminded him of the time when his parents would stay up to put presents under the tree, pretending they were Santa when he was little. He had woken up one night, heard the commotion and noticed them from the stairs. After that, Christmas never included Santa.

When Petunia woke, he was already eating breakfast, humming softly. She jumped up, racing over to him with excitement in her eyes. “Yep,” he mused, “they are all hidden. Here-“

Handing her a small basket he had found in the cabinet, she wrapped her hands around the handle, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The little girl gave him a smile, rushing off to try to find all of the candies in the little scavenger hunt.

She came back when she had found all of the blatantly easy ones, looking triumphant, she held out the basket. He leaned over, counting them and shaking his head. “You’re still missing quite a few, Petunia.”

The little girl gave a huff, looking back at the basket before running off again.

It was a comfortably quiet day for Cain, Petunia distracted by finding the candies. He read a bit, worked out, cleaned up, all around had a bit of time for himself while the girl was entertained.

Around lunch, she rushed back to him, holding it out again, a for-sure triumph about her.

Counting them out again, he furrowed his brow before giving her a grin. “Eight more.” She whined softly, setting down the basket and folding her arms. He grinned softly at her little silent tantrum, standing. “Then I guess those eight are mine.”

Once Petunia was given the challenge, there was no more pouting. It was full game on. She rushed back out, not returning to him until about dinner time. This time she only had three left to find; they were the hardest.

Instead of giving up, she grabbed his hand, tugging him over to different places and watching his face to see if she was getting closer. Cain played along, gasping softly when in the near vicinity.

Soon enough, all the candies were collected, and Petunia jumped around, yelling happily. She sat down, pouring the candies out of her basket and looking at them all before popping three into her mouth.

“You might want to slow down before your stomach hurts, Petunia.” Cain warned lightly.

When those three were done, the girl put three more in her mouth, eating every last bit of candy. The sugar rush was something to behold. She ran around their little compartment, bouncing around and talking more than she ever had with her soft broken English.

But of course, every sugar rush came with a crash, and Cain was left to take care of her as her tummy started hurting. She moped around, grumbling and groaning, eventually just resting her head on his lap as she whimpered. 

Stroking her hair, he lifted her up, getting her some water to drink, a few rations and laying her in bed to rest.

“I told you before not to eat all of them.” Cain murmured, his voice soft as he sat by her bed. She grumbled in response, burying herself under the covers and curling up into a tight ball.

He rubbed her back, waiting patiently for the pain to subside and sleep to finally take over. She would likely bemoan the loss of her candy the next day, Cain was sure, but now he knew that she liked Halloween just as much as he did at her age.

Resting his head on her bedside, he found himself crashing from the exposure to her sugar rush. Little kids were a lot of responsibility.

Gradually, he fell asleep in his chair, holding her arm. Maybe soon he would find a way to introduce Christmas.


End file.
